minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hardcore Mode - A Miner's life
Nature decied who lived and died, Yet many still rise from the grave and prove the selection wrong, some people are Exeptions, the ones that hold the pain of others. There is simply no good or evil, its only what side your on. For something to survive in the world they would do anything to survive, Cheat, steal, lie, and even kill. Some carry the burden of Evil, and some hang on to their morals. This is the story of a Player that did not deserve a name, well, until He earned one. Chapter 1: A New Life The world loading, the dirt covered screen was all that fell apoun the players Mind, As in a matter of seconds, The player spawned in a flash of light, almost like a baby seeing light for the first time. The Player looked around his area to see the smooth blue skies, the rough light sand, and the crisp jungle trees in the distance. The player acted almost like a soldier, he was only concered for the life of his own. He narrowed his choices down in mere seconds, a feet for a young person like himself. He needed Food, a sorce that he could come back to, Even more priceless he needed a vilage or town. The player made his first step, almost falling like a childs first atempt to walk. He got used to the feeling and continued to walk the path that his mind fallowed. Soon enough he reached the jungle trees, where he hit some coca plants and got the beans huddled within them. The player walked with the beans in his pockets, his cold, sour, pockets. The player looked through the jungle trees like a mouse in a maze, looking for the cheese. Of course though in the maze the mouse found the cheese eventualy, but in this case, The player was not so sure. The player walked along the trees when he tripped and fell. His Knee felt as if it had been torn off and for a second, the player only seemed to have express a small shift of pain. Then it got worse, The pain shot up to his Brain like a Junky Hitting the bell on a test your strength metter to the top. The Player fell down to the bottom of the hole. The player layed there, wishing for death to strike him, but yet he was clinging to the half a heart that kept him alive. The player looked to his side to see a broken tree branch. He reach over like a newborn starting to crawl, the player snached it in a slow but determined motion. Then, when every thing pushed him down, he was basicly dead, No food, and in The brink, He did something that most men would have thought otherwise, The Player stood up. He walked slowly with the branch replacing the broken leg. He moved over to a spider by the wall. He threw his make-shift cane at it, somehow it stuck Directly into it. The spider droped some string. Then the player had a idea, not too bright but it would do. He used a hook he found left in some scraps and tied one end to the hook. Then the player threw the rope up. The hook struck the ground perfectly and the player climbed up. He was about to escape a hole that many would declare Impossible to get out of. When he got to the top a feeling of creepyness fell over him. He looked behind him to see a man looking at him, the man was looking at him in a Impressed but dragged himself into the shadows. The Player walked off into the other side of the Jungle, and He made sure not to step in any holes.. Chapter 2: Crossing the plain A bright sky faded into a cool night as the tides shifted. The dark blue water rushed along the shore, The player chopped the last bit of tree with his haggerd cane. The Player's hearts came back like a tiger as he rushed to full again, but his hunger ate away at him. He walked towards the shore to ssee more land in the distance. The flat horizen was growing night. Then a sound whized by. Not like cool night air but of a arrow. A skeleton crowed his postion and aimed with s slight cauclation off. The Player took advantige of this and he ran with a sheid that was carved to a boat. The Player walked towards the Skeleton like a slave rebelling. He soon reached the skeleton and bashed it. The skeleton dribbled and clanked until it was a pile of bones. After about 5 minutes of mining he set off in his boat. He rested his head back and slept as he drifted towards the other land mass. Morning, the birds chirping, the sun riseing and the lake heating up. The player awoke to find his hunger consumed him to the point where he was shaking. He gingerly walked out of the boat in a shoken motion. The player walked until he was at the top of his New found landscape. Then he saw a Village, the player limped towards the town of Rasakens. He ran until he got to the village. After some hard work, he gathered some food from a nice villager. "Here you go, you look tired." The Man said. "Thanks, I have been needing food, here I found these" The Player layed out the Beans. "Thanks... but No" The Man saw that the beans where unfit for planting but decied not to tell. "Whats your Name player?" The Man said. "I.. Don't know..." The Player said. "Well, my name is Ned, I am the owner of this village, though I am old, I don't have one life like you." Ned said slowly. "I've heard some nice things, and bad things about you..." The Player said. "Well, I see....." Ned said. "I must get going but can you tell me something?" The Player asked. "What?" Ned said. "What race am I? Or... Where did I come from" The Player asked. "Heh..." Ned said, "Your not like the others, not too special, but something to be pround of. You where made my Notch's Hand, Not by birth." "Umm... Ok" The Player said. The Player walked out into the forest. He saw birds with blue coats, hunters in camo, and even a deer in a fine fur of Brown. Then a ding sound filled the player's ears as he ran. instinctively he thought someone was shooting at him, but in reality a deer lay flat beside him. The Player shockingly looked down to see the deer. "Well, I bet you if you would have never saw that deer that you would have run to the ocean!" the hunter said. The Player just walked on by but the hunter was aiming at him... *BANG* Chapter 3: A Enemy of Faith The bright lights of a white room filed his eyes. A doctors voice was in the backround... "I don't think he can make it..." "Try EVERYTHING!" "ok... If we remove this, and get the... The... The... Where is it?" "What?" "The Heart, this will not hold him for long, we need to get a new heart or he will die" "Tell him we will... change him..." "What? Is there no other choice?" "I'm afraid so...." "Well, anyways then do what you must I will be waiting in the.." The Player woke up in a feild. The green grass and the blue sky almost seemed like dream in his eyes. The Player was in a Half-awake state and for some reason he could not fully awake. The Player walked through the grass to see a forest, it looked as if someone was standing there. The Player rushed passed the grass and trees to find the man. After about 3 minutes of hard and fast running The Player saw Herobrine, The player walked over now to show Herobrine he ment no harm... Then Herobrine vanished into thin air. The Player was shocked and ran away until he reached the River where he came some time ago. He took another drink and searched for a pig. After 3 hours of musle tearing and bone breakig work the Player winced in pain as he killed the pig, and built a starting house. The house was made of jungle wood planks with cobble forming a top. The Player smiled and streached his body. It took awhile but he also killed some sheep and got about 7 wool. He slept in his bed, Then opened his eyes to Herobrine staring at him. The Player got a recorder and started to record, but Herobrine did not like that and sliced him with a sword. Then The Player woke up. It was a dream, Herobrine was no there.... It felt like he was though. Category:Herobrine Category:Stories